Candy Hearts
by asweetfacedmonster19
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up soon. And Lucy has her special surprise for Natsu. NALU! one-shot


Candy Hearts

NALU!

I didn't have many results to my question, 'Which pairing is better? NaLu or NaLi? But the couple kind people who did answer said NALU! So here it is!

~X~

Lucy

Hmm. Valentine's Day is tomorrow. I wonder what I should give to everyone. And _the _one…Natsu? Gray? Laxus? I don't really know Laxus, Gray is for Juvia, so Natsu. I do kinda like Natsu…Okay I reaaallly like Natsu!

I feel a heat rise to my cheeks…

For all my friends in the guild I'll give them candy hearts! The good kind too! Not the yucky hard ones that people throw away! These ones are like gummies with juice in the middle and they still say stuff like they always do! I can make them myself. But what about Natsu? He does like chocolate… Tonight all the girls are coming over for a sleepover. The girls include, Wendy, Erza, Juvia, Mira, Carla, Lisanna, Levy and Cana.

I get to work on my gummies after putting my hair up and tying on an apron. It doesn't take me long but it takes a while for the gummies to cool down before they are ready. Near the end of making them, I don't hear Natsu come in through the window.

"Time for my shower! I feel gross!" I walk to the bathroom and take a nice long shower. I walk out in only my towel to see Natsu sleeping on my bed.

"NATSU GET OUT!" I yell at him

"Sheesh Luce, I was sleeping!" He groans and gets up

"The girls are coming over tonight and I don't want you here for this!" I blush realizing I'm in my towel.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave." He jumps out the window and I look out making sure he's really leaving.

I change into some comfy pj's a light blue tank top. And some black and blue shorts to match. I also pull on the matching pink button up pajama shirt us girls bought together and we all wear it to every sleepover. Mine was really big and baggy and I never buttoned it up. It was so long it is longer than my shorts. I put my blond hair into two small pig tails with blue ribbons.

I hear my doorbell ring, so I walk over and open it to see Wendy, Erza and Levy.

"Hey Lucy-nee!" Wendy greets me as she walks in followed by the other two girls

"Do you have my cake?" Erza asked

"Yes I bought an entire one for us to eat later." I smile as Erza relaxes

"Hi Lucy!" Levy sits down on the couch next to Wendy

Soon everyone else arrives and we get into a discussion of truth or dare. Except the rules are a little different, if you refuse to do the truth or dare you have to strip

"Cana, truth or dare?" Juvia asks

"Dare."

"I dare you to go to the neighbor and say, 'how much you wanna pay for some fun tonight?'" Juvia says believing Cana wouldn't

"Okay," Cana walks outside with us following her discretely

She knocks on the door and it reveals a 14 year old boy. She leans up against the door frame and says, "How much you wanna pay for some fun tonight?" She unbuttons her shirt a little, playing with the young boy

He faints and Cana comes running up to us laughing.

Once we're back inside Cana asks, "Levy, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Did you do _it_ with Gajeel yet?"

Levy opens her mouth in protest before continuing, "Y-yes..." She blushes and asks

"Mira, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to steal Erza's cake" She smirks knowing no one would go so far as to steal Erza's cake

"NO!" She takes off her pink shirt

"Erza, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to wear lewd clothes for the rest of the night."

"Erza never backs down!" Erza speaks in third person and follows me into my closet to find some lewd clothes

I make her wear a revealing tube top, with mini skirt, fishnet leggings, and mega heels. Once she looks at herself in the mirror she says in third person once again, "Erza doesn't back down from a fight, but I am NOT wearing this!"

She changes back into her normal clothes and takes off her hair tie.

"Wendy, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like Romeo?"

"Yeah…" She blushes and point toward the Gray obsessed bluenette

"Now, Juvia, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to, tomorrow, walk up to Gray and give him a smooch on the lips!" Wendy giggles and falls back on the couch

"Fine, at least it's Gray-sama!" Juvia actually seems pleased

"Lisanna, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Lisanna turns toward Juvia awaiting her question

"Do you like Natsu?"

The question struck me, did she? She might? What if he likes her back? What if…What if…Now, wait a second Lucy, you're getting carried away, so what if she does? I don't even know if he likes her back. Even if he does, I should be happy. Lisanna is my friend.

"No, he's just my child-hood playmate." She smiled not even a hint of a blush on her face. She was telling the truth.

Whew.

"Finally, Lucy, truth or dare"

"Dare" I didn't want to answer any questions about Natsu

"I dare you to wear a sexy devil costume tomorrow to give out your Valentines" The white haired younger sister smirks and I know this won't end well.

"Ugh, fine…" I am not looking forward to this

After we just eat cake, Erza hogging a third of it, and then watch a horror movie called _SAW_.

I pull out the extra mattresses and we all sleep together in the living room.

~X~

Next Morning

(Still Lucy POV)

I am the first one awake and start to make pancakes, slightly humming as I mix the batter.

Levy then wakes up saying, "Morning Lucy" She stretches and yawns joining me in the kitchen

"Good morning Levy-chan, if you want I can make some coffee"

"Naw, I got it myself," she starts to make the pot of coffee

Everyone else gets up and we eat our breakfast. One by one we each change in the bathroom.

Levy is wearing a light pink sleeveless turtle neck dress with a hot pink belt and flats; she also has her traditional headband except it was red and had light pink hearts.

Cana is wearing a pink bra, (like she usually wears) and black baggy pants with red flip flops

Mira has on a pink version of her usual dress and a hot pink clip holding her bangs back.

Lisanna has on a short sleeved red dress with a brown belt in the middle and pink flats. The dress's collar is a sweetheart neckline

Wendy has on a light pink sundress with red hearts and black Mary Janes. She also puts a red bow in her hair

Carla has the same outfit as Wendy just smaller.

Juvia is wearing a revealing short red dress that ties around her neck, and she has a pink barrette in her hair.

I have the devil costume on, it looks just like the bunny costume but it is hot red and has a devil tail and devil horns instead. Also I have thigh high fishnets and black combat boots.

We make our way to the guild where all eyes locked on me.

"Here's your Valentine!" I say to everyone except Natsu, I had a surprise for him.

"Hey Luce! Where's my Valentine!?" He pouts adorably

"Don't worry I have a surprise for you!" I giggle and pull out a giant version of my Candy Hearts

"WOAH! THIS IS HUGE!" He grins and bites into it.

"Also I have this." I pull him down to eye-level and connect my lips with his.

The best Valentine's Day ever.

_**THE END!**_

~X~

Hope you enjoyed! Thank you!

-asweetmonster


End file.
